A Pretend Gone Wrong
by Pretender Princess
Summary: Jarod finds out that something is not right in a hospital and confronts the misleading person. But this person has already caught on to Jarod.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- Don't own them, wish I did.  
Lakeland, Florida  
  
Jarod smiled as he put the little red notebook on the bed of his last lair. His pretend went a lot faster than he thought. He had been in Lakeland for the past three days. There had been a stock sales man selling drugs to kids. Jarod had pretended to be a junkie and found the man. He had threatened to injected the man with a lethal drug, but it was really a little sedative. The man had confessed everything. His next stop would be Fair Birch, North Carolina; Jarod had read an article about an elderly patient that had been found dead in her hospital bed. This article was from a series of articles in the local newspaper. The hospital had found a way to add years on to a person's life span. They were testing this new drug on an elderly woman who had seemed to responding well to the drug, her physical and mental status had increased, but all of the sudden, she had died.  
  
Fair Birch, North Carolina  
  
"Nice to have you on the staff, Doctor Haralson."  
  
"You can call me Jarod."  
  
"Well, here it is" said the head nurse as she pointed to his office. "If you need anything just ask, I will be down the hall."  
  
"Thank you," Said Jarod with a grin on his face.  
  
As soon as the nurse had left Jarod got on the computer and hacked into the file that had the progress reports about the elderly woman. This is odd thought Jarod; the file read that she was in perfect health and responding to the medication. Jarod printed a copy of the file and shutdown the computer.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
"$58,000,920.78 It is not ever day that we get ripped to the exact penny."  
  
"How goes the hunt Broots?" Asked Miss Parker.  
  
"Ah Jarod has routed the money though a maze of phony cover accounts nearly a hundred of them so far, but uh,"  
  
"Look I hate to bring the room down, but we have been here before it will take us three weeks to run Jarod's little maze and by then he will be long gone." Said Mr. Lyle.  
  
"Not this time, right Broots." Said Miss Parker.  
  
"I made a new computer tracing program I mark the Centre's funds electronically like a bank marks cash, and this program lets me follow it. I I. I uh call it the hound," Stammered Broots.  
Fair Birch, North Carolina  
  
"Hello, Mr. Morris. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Hi Doc, my stomach still hurts a little, but other than that I feel fine."  
  
"Good, then you should be out of here by the end of the week." Said Jarod as he wrote on his patient's chart.  
  
"If you need anything else there is a nice nurse who can help, just press the button." Jarod said.  
  
Jarod was walking down the hall when he bumped into Dr. Leopold.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Haralson." Dr. Leopold said as he looked at Jarod's nametag.  
  
"Call me Jarod."  
  
"Yeah, well I have to go." Said Dr. Leopold as he rushed down the hall.  
  
Jarod walked back to his office and pulled up the hospitals files on the elderly woman, Mrs. Samantha B. Leopold. Mrs. Leopold, could she be related to Dr. Joe Leopold. Jarod got into the hospitals files on Dr. Leopold; it showed that he a criminal record. Jarod looked into the police records of Dr. Leopold. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Dr. Leopold had known the elderly woman. The elderly woman had been Dr. Leopold's mother; in the police records Jarod had found the Dr. Leopold had many complaints about him and his mother and that one time Dr. Leopold had hit his mother. He had gotten off the charges because his mother had said that she had fallen down the stairs.  
  
Jarod heard the clock next to him strike eleven p.m. Jarod didn't even notice how late he had been there, he went out into the hall to get some coffee and check on his patients. As Jarod walked down the hall, Dr. Leopold went into his office. Dr. Leopold hadn't like the new doctor Haralson and thought that he was up to something. Maybe I am just becoming paranoid Leopold thought. He saw a stack of files sitting on the desk and picked it up. This file had his medical and police files on. Leopold thought quickly, he couldn't let anyone find out that he had killed his mother. He called down to the nurse and asked her to bring him a sedative. He told her that a patient was having trouble sleeping. 


	2. Part 2

Jarod opened his door to his office, thinking the little walk had done him some good. He was about to shut his door when he felt a needle break though his skin. He dropped to the floor unconscious.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Dr. Leopold watched as Jarod stirred. Jarod had been unconscious for about eight hours. In that time Dr. Leopold had been able to watch many of the DSA's.  
  
"You shouldn't have underestimated me Jarod."  
  
Jarod stares at the man with confusion, he had no idea what this man was talking about and who he was.  
  
"Give it up, Jarod I know about The Centre and that you are a Pretender."  
  
Jarod fell back into darkness without even answering the doctor.  
  
Dr. Leopold was starting to get worried; the drug shouldn't be making Jarod this sleepy. He went over to the sink and looked at the little medicine bottle and read. Wait a second, the man thought this isn't what he had meant to get, it must have been that new nurse, and she probably had accidentally switched the medicine. He read the contents and stared to frown, this drug could cause memory lose, and could make the patient sleepy. Why did he care, this was the man who had tried to expose him and have him sent to jail.  
  
Blue Cove  
  
"The hound did it." Broots said as he rushed into the room.  
  
"Jeez Broots, come on in," Miss Parker said with sarcasm.  
  
"It found the money Jarod stole, it routed though 506 accounts and it ended up here."  
  
"A donation for a drug rehabilitation charity, I don't believe it!" a raged Miss Parker yelled.  
Fair Birch, North Carolina  
  
Leopold got up and was looking for the phone book when he finally found it on the counter. However, he didn't find what he was looking for. In all of the DSA's it said Centre Use Only. He had to find out what this Centre was, it seemed that Jarod would be worth a lot of money if he were returned. So the man ended up calling the phone information center. The lady asked him where the place he wanted the phone number for was located. He didn't have a clue, so he asked her to look though all the states. She said that it would be an hour before she could call back with the information. He hung up the phone. He had an hour to wait and had little company; Jarod was still out cold. He went over to the DSA case and put a DSA in and saw a young Jarod doing a simulation about a bombing. He watched with amazement as this child told what to do and was 100% right. He them put in another DSA this one showed a Jarod about the same age as the one laying in front of him. This time he was screaming and screaming and then abruptly stopped. And said the girl died from fear and he explained what had happened. So it seemed that when Jarod did a pretend that he actually became that person and felt what that person felt. He stuck in another DSA after another DSA. He had watched about four DSA's when the phone rang and it was the women from the phone information center. She said that there where severally placed called the Centre. She asked if he could give her more of a description. He told her all the information that he had gathered from watching the DSA's. A half an hour later the woman called back, with ten places. The man thanked her and started to call. He was on the fifth call, and still nobody had heard of this Jarod. He was about to call the sixth one when he heard Jarod moving around. He got up and went over to the pretender.  
  
"How are you feeling, Jarod?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, who is Jarod?"  
  
"That is your name do you remember anything?"  
  
"No." Answered Jarod.  
  
That was probably for the better if he was going back to this Centre place at least he didn't remember all of the simulations.  
  
"I think that it would be wise if you went to sleep, you need rest."  
  
But Jarod had already fallen asleep before the man had finished. The man went back to making his phone calls, and on the seventh phone call he got a young man on the line.  
  
"Hello, I have some information on a Jarod, can you give me someone to discuses this with."  
  
"Yes, Yes of course one moment please."  
  
"What!" Came angry Miss Parker.  
  
"Ummm Hello, I have some information on a Jarod, do you know who I am talking about?" Dr. Leopold said surprised that someone actually knew of Jarod.  
  
"Jarod! Where?"  
  
"Wait a minute from what I gather this Jarod is very important, I am willing to make a deal. Say if you give me 10,000 thousand, I will tell you where to pick him and the DSA's up."  
  
Blue Cove, Centre  
  
After about ten minutes Miss Parker had sealed a deal with man. She had said that they would give him 8,000 dollars and that he better accept that. The man finally agreed and told her where to find him. But what they both didn't know was that Raines was listening in and telling his sweeper team to get ready. They were leaving for North Carolina. Miss Parker stormed into Sydney's office where Sydney sat as his desk and Broots sat at the other desk with the computer on it, typing away. "Miss Parker, how are you today."  
  
"We have a lead on Jarod. Broots get the jet ready, now!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Broots called the front desk to arrange for three to go to North Carolina; a frown was on his face as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Miss Parker the jet has already taken off."  
  
"Where! Who is using it?"  
  
"Mr. Raines and he is headed off for North Carolina. Miss Parker's eyes went an icy blue that sent chills though Broots.  
  
"Then get us a plane now. I don't care how, just get it!" With that she stormed out of the office.  
  
"I wonder how Raines found out." Asked Broots.  
  
"It is the Centre," said Sydney. 


	3. Part 3

Fair Birch, North Carolina  
  
Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots were only a few minutes behind Raines.  
  
Raines had his sweepers get out and charge into the building bringing out a confused Jarod and older man. One of the sweepers had the DSA case, too. They bought them all over to car where Raines was. Raines got out of the car with a gun in his hand and pointed it at the older man and said here is your reward, thank you for finding our Pretender. And with that he shot and the man lay dead.  
  
Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots pulled up when they heard a gun shot. Oh, please let Jarod be safe, thought Sydney. They all got out of the car running towards the sound. And what they saw was Jarod being pushed into a black car. Sweepers were everywhere and a man was lying dead on the pavement. Miss Parker walked over to Raines, with Sydney and Broots following.  
  
"Nice to see you Parker, but I think you're a little to late." Raines said as he pointed the already hand cuffed and unconscious Jarod.  
  
"Jarod is our project so we should be taking him in. She said with another ice glare," Raines wasn't as easily scared as Broots.  
  
"Stay out of this Jarod is now mine, and you should be careful about what you say if you don't want to end up like your mother."  
  
Miss Parker was about to say something but Sydney interrupted.  
  
"Jarod is not your project we should speak to Mr. Parker about this."  
  
Sydney was about to have Jarod taken over to their car, when sweepers came up and Raines wheezed to have them escort Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots back to there car. The three of them did what they were told. It was Miss Parker 9mm against five sweepers with guns already pointing at them. She muttered the whole way back to the car. She was so close to getting Jarod and the answer about her mother's death. She was just going to have to ask Jarod when they got back to the Centre.  
  
Blue Cove, Centre Infirmary  
Jarod was watched throughout the day. Like all of the rooms in the Centre, the infirmary was equipped with surveillance cameras. The room was quiet except for the beeping of monitors.  
"How will he be?" Sydney asked. The doctor updated Sydney on Jarod's medical condition. "When do you think he will wake up?" The doctor estimated twelve hours. It was actually ten hours later that Jarod woke for the first time. He felt so sore.  
  
"How are you feeling Jarod?" asked Sydney glad that the Pretender had finally woken up  
  
"Sore, I don't remember anything. He tried to move his legs but found himself restrained. "What's wrong? Why am I restrained?" Sydney put a hand on Jarod's shoulder and said, "We were worried that you would injure yourself by moving while you were unconscious."  
  
Raines, Lyle and Mr. Parker entered the room.  
  
"Good he's awake." The doctor explained that Jarod had a new drug in his system that he had never seen and was about to say more but was interrupted by Mr. Lyle. "He's faking it. Give it up Jarod, you don't really expect us to believe this little Pretend do you?"  
  
"Let us have Angelo test him." "Do it. Get Angelo up here!" Exclaimed Mr. Parker.  
  
Mr. Lyle shook his head, "I'm not buying it."   
  
"Willie, get Angelo." A moment later, Angelo was brought into the room followed by Lyle. "Angelo, tell us what Jarod is thinking. Is he pretending?"  
  
Angelo went up to Jarod and put his hand on his arm. "Jarod like baby. Not Pretend."  
  
If Jarod was really gone, then they could tell this person anything they wanted. He could go back to being the property of the Centre as if nothing had happened. Mr. Parker thought. Quickly he said, "I want him Sub Level 26 immediately." Turning to the sweepers he continued. "You have my orders, no one enters his room without permission from me." 


	4. Part 4

Sub Level 26  
  
Jarod got up from where the sweepers had left him. When he looked around he saw that the room had a bed, small bookshelf, and bathroom to the left of the room. But what he didn't notice was the four cameras station secretly in the walls or the two in the bathroom. The Centre was making sure that there prized possession didn't get away, even if he couldn't remember who he was. He was looking though the books when there was a small knock on the door.  
  
"Hello, Jarod. Do you remember your old room?" Mr. Raines said as he and two sweepers entered. As hard as Jarod thought he couldn't remember this room.  
  
"I don't remember anything, in fact I am sorry, but I don't remember your name." Jarod said, kind of embarrassed.  
  
"I am Mr. Raines. We used to work together, but then you worked with Sydney. So we haven't gotten to talk in a while. How about I give you a tour, maybe bring back some of your memory." Raines said when he exited the room with Jarod. The sweepers followed behind, watching for anything suspicious.  
  
"Mr. Raines why do they," he said with a glance back at the sweepers "follow us?" "Oh, there are many people who would like to hurt the Centre, there are still people out there would don't like the idea of a company that helps so many people. It is normal procegre." Raines said as they walked down to the simulation room. "Jarod I would like you to see if this simulation will help with you memory." Raines said handing Jarod a folder. The simulation was one that a young Jarod could have accomplished simply. Jarod study the content of the folder. Is this what he was doing before his accident. What had happened anyways, he was going to ask but was interrupted by Raines. "Do you know the answer, Jarod?" Jarod looked at the files again, it was pretty simple. He took the pen that was lying on the table and wrote some notes.  
  
"Mr. Raines in order to make sure that the van is not hijacked, you should have two guards in the back of the van and at the destination you should have guards waiting here, here and here. Have a decoy van go first following this route to get there. The real van should take this road and turn left here." Jarod said as he pointed to the map.  
  
"Thank you Jarod, the government will be glad to hear this." Raines said.  
  
Miss Parker's Office  
  
"Do you think it really is true?" asked Broots.  
  
"I do believe as Angelo said that Jarod is "like baby". I don't believe that he remembers anything."  
  
"He could be pretending." Miss Parker said, even though she doubted it herself.  
  
"I highly doubt that he is, I believe that Angelo would have told us the truth."  
  
"Truth, that is a funny word, Truth in the Centre." Miss Parker said with a chuckle. "There is only one way to find out for sure. We held back out for Carolina. Back to where we found Jarod. Broots get the jet ready now." Miss parker said.  
  
"Umm.Miss parker what do I tell them. We umm already have Jarod, what reason would we need the jet."  
  
"I don't care what you tell them, get me that jet now!" Miss Parker yelled as she stormed off.  
  
Sub Level 26  
  
The sweepers lead Jarod back to his room. Jarod tried to doze off for a while, but sleep wouldn't come. He had so many questions. Who were Sydney, Raines, and the thumb less man? What was life like here before the "accident". He was deep in thought when the door open and a sweeper came in with his food. He set it down on the bed next to Jarod and exited. Jarod looked at what the sweeper had bought. It was a green soupy food. It picked up the spoon that was on the tray and took a bite. "Ughhhh, this is gross." He said. Did I always eat this? If so he was going to break that habit. He went over to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. He gave it a knock. The sweeper opened it gun ready. Jarod step back in alarm, his hands covering his face. "Don't shoot, I just wanted, to ummm, ask if there was something else to eat. The sweeper was about to say something not to nice, but was interrupted by Mr. Raines. "Why Jarod you don't like your food. You used to eat it all of the time. It might take sometime to get used to it again. Is there anything else that you need?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Raines, umm."  
  
"Okay then," Raines cut him off "no need to scare the sweeper. Why don't you wait and I will have someone bring something else back."  
  
Jarod went back to the bed and sat down. Why wouldn't the door open and why had the sweeper draw his gun? He had so many unanswered questions. He told himself that he just wasn't use to his new life, or he should say his old life. That he should give it some time. That night he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
From up above in the camera station  
  
"Man does he always sleep like this?" mumbled the person watching the screen.  
  
All night Jarod had tossed and turned with the nightmares invading his dreams. Even a few times he would cry out in his sleep. The cries were to soft for the camera to pick up but not for the shadow in the air vent.  
  
Fair Birch, North Carolina  
  
Miss Parker kicked the door down with one powerful blow. She entered gun ready with Sydney and Broots behind her. She put her gun down there was no one in the room or much less anything in the room. There was bed with a little table sitting next to it. The small bathroom and kitchen had very little, too. Miss Parker walked over to the table, there was nothing. Sweepers she thought. She was about to say that there was nothing here from them to see when Broots said, "Miss Parker you should come see this." Miss Parker walked into the bathroom and in the trashcan was a bottle with half of the liquid gone and a syringe. 


End file.
